Kingdom hearts: Twilight
by king of koopas
Summary: un chico es elegido para limpiarle el camino al portador de la Keyblade, pero, ¿cumplirá la profecía?.


Kingdom Hearts

Twilight 

Despertó en un lugar oscuro, sombrío, algo estaba mal, estaba desorientado, estaba acostado en el suelo, se levanto, estaba mareado.

Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba parado en un vitral, no tenia nada de especial, era solo un enorme vitral, no representaba nada, solo tenia muchas formas raras y colores sobrios.

De la nada una luz nació y de ella bajaba un keyblade (este keyblade es igual al de sora pero con algunas diferencias como la forma de la corona), el keyblade bajaba lentamente guiado por la luz, cuando toco el suelo no calló, el chico la tomó, la luz se desvaneció.

Detrás del apareció un hombre con un traje negro, su cara era tapada por una capucha, Tai se dio vuelta enseguida, estaba atemorizado.

¿Quién eres tú?

Mi nombre no importa

¿Qué es todo esto?

Es tu destino

¿Cuál destino?

Ayudar a un niño que es el elegido

¿Cómo se llama?

Eso aun no importa, solo debes saber que tu le limpiaras el camino.

¿ De que?

Del caos

¿Caos?

Cuando Ansem abrió la puerta a la oscuridad conecto todos los mundos y esto hizo que la mayoría se perdiera en el caos, tu misión es ayudar a los perdidos en el caos para que ayuden a tu predecesor, el elegido.

¿Cómo?

Eso lo sabaras con el tiempo, solo debes saber que tu no eres el elegido y que Ansem creo unas criaturas llamadas heartless, tu debes eliminar todos los que puedas cuando te estorben el paso.

¿Quién es Ansem?

Lo sabrás a su tiempo

¿Debo hacer esto?

No tienes alternativa alguna, pero debes saber que no estarás solo.

¿Me ayudaras?

Me temo que no

¿Quién?

Te ayudara alguien de otro mundo, Es una mujer muy valiente, una guerrera, su nombre es samus. Sí tú fallas, ella también.

¿ A que te refieres?

Nada grave, solo que ella no podrá quedarse, será devuelta a su mundo.

Aun no entiendo nada

No tienes que entender nada mas

¿Cuándo llegara ella?

Ahora

Un umbral de luz se produjo y de él salió una enorme armadura. Esta se presento.

Yo soy samus aran – miro al muchacho- seré tu protectora y acompañante.

¿Tú ya sabias que vendrías? – pregunto el muchacho -

no, solo ahora lo sé, lo que te dije..., salió desde dentro.- miro al hombre encapuchado – y tú eres...

No digas mi nombre – la intervino el encapuchado- ahora su aventura comenzara, tengo que decirles su objetivo. Aparecerán en traverse town, un pueblo tranquilo donde llegan las personas que han perdido su mundo, allí encontraran a squall leonheart, deben decirle que cuando se encuentre con el elegido debe retarlo a un duelo y luego de que este se quede un tiempo debes aconsejarle que se valla con 2 seres que el reconocerá al instante.

¿Solo eso debo hacer?

Cuando termines eso, te diré las demás cosas

Pero no quiero

¿qué?

No quiero

Es tu destino

Otra voz interrumpió la conversación, una luz salió de la nada y de ella nació un hombre con pelo blanco, de gran estatura y tez morena, él dijo

como te das cuenta el no quiere estar contigo

Ansem – dijo el enmascarado-

Así que tú – se dirigió al chiquillo- no deseas servirle a la profecía

No – respondió este-

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Ansem-

tai

¿Solo eso?

Sí

¿Porque no quieres servirle a la profecía?

No quiero ser el que haga el trabajo sucio

Entonces ella ya no te sirve – apunto a samus-

¡No la toques! – grito el encapuchado, samus apunto con su cañón a Ansem –

valla – repuso sorprendido Ansem- eres una mujer muy decidida

ella se queda conmigo – dijo tai-

me parece que no- dijo ella-

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto sorprendido el chico-

a que fallaste – respondió ella – tu destino era hacer el trabajo sucio

exacto- dijo el encapuchado- por consecuencia ella volverá a su mundo y no recordara nada- samus fue absorbida por una luz, luego de un segundo fue como si nunca hubiera estado allí-

en realidad amigo mío su destino es este – dijo Ansem-

lo siento Tai pero ahora esto ya se fue de mis manos – parló el misterioso hombre encapuchado, luego desapareció en una sombra-

Ahora solo estaban Ansem y tai en él frió vitral, se miraban a los ojos, el silencio reinaba.

Ahora tu destino se cumplirá- Ansem rompió el silencio- te reto a un duelo, ¿qué dices?

¿Cuáles son las reglas?

¿Reglas? – Ansem rió- querrás decir apuestas

¿Qué tipo de apuestas?

Simple, si pierdes me servirás, y si ganas te devuelvo a tu mundo sin que recuerdes nada

No sé, nunca he luchado con un arma como esta – miro su keyblade, el cual era sostenido por su mano derecha –

Tranquilo, el keyblade ya te proporciono todo lo que tienes que saber acerca de cómo usarla

Esta bien, acepto

¡Excelente!, yo elegiré el lugar si no te importa

adelante

El vitral desapareció y luego de un segundo apareció en una plaza de una ciudad, en el cielo reinaba un atardecer precioso, a lo lejos se divisaba una torre de reloj de extraña forma. Frente a tai estaba Ansem.

Bienvenido a Twilight town, el pueblo donde nunca el sol se pone y nunca nace – dijo Ansem- aquí pelearemos, tú con tu Keyblade y yo con mi espada. – una espada negra apareció en la mano izquierda de Ansem

Estoy listo

Yo también chiquillo.

La pelea inicio con Ansem abalanzándose contra Tai, este bloqueo un golpe de Ansem, luego Tai tomo ritmo y con ágiles giros y golpes mantuvo a raya a su enemigo, luego Ansem tomo la delantera y salto por los aires y lanzo su espada hacia tai, este se lanzo a rodar por el suelo esquivando el ataque, luego Ansem toco tierra, tomo su espada rápidamente y lanzo golpes a Tai quien los evitaba con gracia, luego Ansem tomo la defensiva y bloqueando cada golpe que tai le enviaba.

Ansem ahora comenzó a tomarse la pelea enserio, lanzo golpes cada vez más difíciles de bloquear, pero tai también jugaba con todas sus cartas en la mesa una de esas cartas fue la que puso en jaque a Ansem. Tai lanzo un golpe tan fuerte y con tal furia que la espada de Ansem se rompió en dos, la pelea se detuvo.

bien chico, muy bien, usaste tu ira

¿De que hablas?

Vamos no te hagas el inocente

No entiendo

Verás – en la cara de Ansem se dibujo una sonrisa- tu no eres el elegido y lo envidias

¿Cómo sabes eso?

Fácil, porque nunca estuviste de acuerdo con la idea de tener que hacer el trabajo sucio y que nadie te reconociera

!Sí! – grito el muchacho sorprendido-

por eso aunque tu hallas ganado te ofrezco ser parte de mí ejercito que trata de impedir el objetivo del elegido

no sé

vamos piénsalo

¿ y que gano?

La gloria eterna

Mmm...

Además de cualquier deseo tuyo

Acepto

Bien

¿Que debo hacer?

Acércate

El ingenuo adolescente se acercó a su nuevo amo, cuando llegó a unos pocos centímetros de este el adolescente paro en seco, muy ingenuo el nunca entendió que le ofrecía el hombre.

que me harás

te quitare el corazón- los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de pánico e intento correr pero era demasiado tarde, la mano de Ansem le atravesó el corazón y se lo saco de golpe, luego el corazón se volvió humo y este fue tragado por Ansem, la transformación del muchacho comenzó, su odio y su ingenuidad lo cambio-

su ropa desapareció, estaba desnudo en la plaza con un orificio en su pecho, su pelo comenzó a cambiar, ahora era negro y ya no era dócil, no, ahora era un pelo todo desordenado y rudo, su tez se volvió negra y perdió el color de los ojos, sus pies cambiaron de forma, ahora parecían unos zapatos de extraña forma, su cuerpo aumento de tamaño unas siete veces con respecto a su tamaño original, le crecieron alas negras desde la parte de atrás de su espalda y el orificio que estaba en su pecho tomo la forma de un corazón y cambio de lugar a su estomago.

Ansem observaba satisfecho como su nuevo heartless nacía, su nueva creación se paraba frente a él, era enorme e irradiaba una oscuridad penetrante, debía bautizarlo para que los mundos que fueran azotados por él temieran su nombre.

te llamare Dark side – dijo Ansem-

no hubo respuestas de su creación, pero se arrodillo ante él, Ansem lo envió a azotar su primer mundo, para que lo destruyera y de paso destruyera a el elegido, lo envió a Destini Islands.


End file.
